Lance et Keith : Une Romance à la Shakespeare
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Lance est le prince héritier de Santa-Royal del Mar (Sainte Royal de la Mer). Pourtant son statut ne lui apporte pas le bonheur. Keith est le prince héritier de Meiyo (Honneur) . Pourtant son statut ne lui apporte pas le bonheur. C'est à un bal organiser par les plus grandes puissances du monde, que les deux se rencontrent. Tragédie ou Happy End ? ( fanfic de #Yullen )


**Prologue 1 : Lance**

Lance était accoudé sur le bord de sa barque. Il était en plein et intense exercice de réflexion.

Puis, il aperçut une jolie fille sur le bord de la plage où il avait amarré sa barque. Elle était grande et en maillot de bain avec un paréo bleu turquoise attaché lâchement autour de ses hanches, avec des jambes qui semblaient infini, de bonnes proportions là où il fallait (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) et des cheveux brun bouclés qui volaient au vent. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se lever d'un bond et courir après sa douce ... enfin, essayer, car une fois un pied dans l'eau, le deuxième se prit dans le rebord de la barque et il tomba littéralement comme une merde, à plat ventre dans l'eau qui était peu profonde, heureusement pour lui ... Ou pas puisque la belle brune pouffa ouvertement avant de lui passer devant le nez, en agitant la main comme pour dire : "bye bye, t'es drôle mais pas mon genre".

Lance soupira bruyamment avant de faire encore plus de bruit quand il commença à râler que toutes les belles femmes était toutes inaccessibles et en plus certaines étaient méchantes ou vicieuses, au choix, voire même les deux, se dit-il.

Il retourna sur sa barque, trempé. Puis il retourna à son exercice de réflexion.

Sur quoi réfléchissait t-il, me demanderiez-vous ? Lance va vous répondre et à voix haute, même très haute puisqu'on l'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plage.

"A CE FOUTU BAL DE MES DEUX QUI VA ME FAIRE CHIER LITTÉRALEMENT !"

"LANCE ! LANGAGE !" Hurla sa mère depuis son transat sur la plage.

"JE HURLERAIS PAS SI PÈRE ET VOUS NE M'OBLIGERIEZ PAS A Y ALLER !"

"C'EST POUR TE PRÉSENTER AU MONDE, IDIOT DE FILS ! TU SERAS PAS LE SEUL DE TON ÂGE !"

"MAIS J'AI PLUS 3 ANS J'AI PAS BESOIN D'AVOIR DES ENFANTS DE MON ÂGE MAMAN !"

"ALORS TU IRAS COMME UN ADULTE ACCOMPLI !"

"NAN ! J'IRAI PAS !"

"SI"

"NAN"

"SI"

"C ' EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI ! MARIA LAISSE-LE DANS SON IDIOTIE DE TOUTE MANIÈRE IL VIENDRA POINT FINAL ! ET TOI LANCE ARRÊTE D'HURLER ET DE FAIRE HURLER TA MÈRE **POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU !** " Hurla son père à son tour.

La mère et le fils se firent petits face au roi.

Oui, effectivement cette scène vient de se passer devant toute la plage, occupée par le peuple, dont les souverains venaient de s'engueuler royalement.

Normal quand on pense que Santa-Royal Del Mar était un pays plutôt modeste mais très influent pour autant ! Dont les souverains étaient généreux et près de leur peuple.

Carlos Morales : Le Roi, depuis sa succession à son père il y a de cela 25 ans, le grand père de Lance était toujours vivant cela dit. Il gouvernait ce qu'il appelait : "son peuple-famille" avec bonté et grandeur. Il voulait à tout prix redorer un peu plus le blason de la famille Morales, qui était au pouvoir depuis ... depuis toujours en fait. Et en même temps, subvenir aux besoins de tout son peuple. Tâche compliquée dont il fait quelques concessions parfois, mais son pays entier l'adore.

Maria Morales (née Marquez) : elle était la sainte mère de son peuple, une femme forte et ... excentrique mais terriblement douce. Elle était aussi chaleureuse avec son fils même si parfois, il lui cassait vraiment les bonbons ! Mais elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait que à l'âge de son fils, elle avait rencontré son mari. Histoire tout aussi excentrique qu'elle : roturière, marchande de poisson et de fleur (oui oui mais j'ai dit que c'était excentrique !) elle rencontra par hasard un beau jeune homme en loque qui faisait la manche tout près de son stand. Elle lui donna de quoi manger et se payer un petit quelque chose. Mais ce jeune homme s'avéra être le prince héritier, elle ne s'en rendit compte que des mois après ! Quand après bien de folle aventures avec son SDF, celui-ci se dévoila à elle lors d'un bal. Et même si elle l'aimait déjà depuis bien des semaines et le lui avait révélé, le fait de savoir qu'il était prince n'était qu'une option en plus qui était en faite pas aussi important que ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Elle refusa de l'épouser tout de suite car elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec d'autres jeunes filles qui courtisaient le prince. Et il a fallu bien d'autres péripéties pour qu'elle accepte enfin de l'épouser.

Lance Morales : Fils héritier du royaume, il était un parfait mélange entre sa mère et son père. Lui aussi aimait se déguiser pour aller incognito à l'aventure. Et malgré ses 18 ans, il avait déjà fait des voyages extraordinaires à travers le globe avec ses amis : Hunk et Pidge (Pidge est une fille mais elle se fait passer pour un garçon (longue histoire) et cet abruti de Lance ne l'a toujours pas remarqué en 10 ans d'amitié ). Comme sa mère, il avait une carrure douce mais solide d'homme et des yeux bleus à en faire mourir d'envie la mer.

Dans 15 jours, la famille Royale de Santa-Royal Del Mar devait se rendre au continent central pour le grand bal des Chefs Du Monde. [NDY* : Oui c'est merdique comme nom mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux, sorry].

Et lors de ce bal, tous les jeunes héritiers et héritières de 18 ans étaient présentés officiellement au monde et aux dirigeants de tous les pays du monde. Comme c'était la première fois qu'ils devaient venir, les héritiers et héritières devaient montrer ce qu'ils aimaient dans une démonstration de force lors du banquet.

Et ... Accessoirement on devait aussi les marier. Le bal était parfait pour de nouvelles rencontres et affinités entre dirigeants. Et il était de coutume de normalement trouver un partenaire ou une partenaire à un/une descendant royal, qui concluait des grandes affaires de type monétaire, défensive, etc. et cela permettait aux femmes de jaser.

Bref, Lance allait sûrement trouver sa future épouse lors de ce bal, en plus de faire une démonstration de Salsa de haut niveau lors du repas. Il ne le dira pas à ces parents mais il était stressé. Il avait peur de faire échouer leur pays en faisant une connerie, ou d'humilier sa famille et son peuple avec une de ces idioties. Mais il était certain que sa chorégraphie allait tous les faire chavirer. Et sa tante d'à peu près du même âge que lui, qui a été sa partenaire depuis toujours allait venir aussi pour lui permettre de donner le meilleur de lui même.

Lance commençait de nouveau à se faire de la bile pour rien, quand une nouvelle paire de jambes démesurées passa devant ses yeux, yeux qui remontèrent le corps de long en large, même si le large était infime, sauf pour les bouées avant que Lance apprécia de mater.

* * *

*NDY : Note de Yullen

Corrections de #Historia ;) (Oui je suis partout ne m'en veux pas Yuyu ^^)


End file.
